Believing Frost
by a hobbit
Summary: This is a story where my story, "Love for Jack" does not exist. Check out that story if you like this one. Tulia woke up to a blanket of snow outside and she starts to believe that something more than science is making the frost and snow fall. Then she started to believe Jack Frost is doing this, and than Jack appeared. They became friends, but could they become something more?


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story and my character Tulia. This is what happens when it is snowing and you have nothing to do._

* * *

Tulia's POV

I looked outside my window and I saw it snowed outside so I ran downstairs fully equipped to go downstairs and I grab my notebook, pencil , and an apple along my way. I looked for my mum and dad, but I know they probably have already left. My mother is a real estate agent and she took her _very _seriously. My dad is a manufacturer that I don't even bother to remember what he makes. All I know is that it is more important to care about the job than your own daughter. Well the bright side of it is that my parents aren't looking down on me every five seconds. I also have more freedom than most of the kids here. I live almost in the middle of nowhere. The sad part is that I have no one to talk to, not even my parents. I guess that's why I love reading and writing and drawing. So I can escape this world and go into my own.

I walked outside it and I started walking towards my little sanctuary where it seems like time slows down or doesn't even exist at all. I started to swing the old swing I was on. My sanctuary had a giant tree surrounding a tiny swing with vines curling upwards on the beams supporting the swing. Now that I am just sitting here with a blanket of snow in front of me I started to think about how a bunch of clouds could level the snow like this perfectly. Then at the back of my mind I heard very faintly saying, _the clouds didn't do it you know that._ If it isn't the clouds than what? I thought.

_Jack Frost,_ it answered in the back of my mind. The thought answered like wind passes through trees. "Jack Frost," I said aloud. Then I saw it just started to snow only around me. "Jack Frost? Are you doing this? I can't even see, but I know you are here," I said to the snow before I could stop myself. I saw a smiley face being drawn into the snow. Then instead of a smiley face I saw a smiling boy. He looked about the same age as me and has periwinkle blue hair (or at least that's what it looks like from my angle). His eyes were a frozen ocean color and he was almost as pale as the snow around us. "How can you appear like that?" I asked him. He just smiled for a while, and then said, "I don't _want _to be invisible, but that is beyond my control. You had to believe in me in order to see me."

He looked around before asking, "Where is the rest of your family? Maybe I could start a snowball fight. I love causing those. Those are some of the best reasons for being invisible." "I only live with my mum and dad and they left for work. Probably a few hours ago," I stated. "What? And they left you here all alone?" Jack exclaimed. "Yup pretty much, but its alright. I mean at least I get to talk to you. If my mom and dad saw me talking to an invisible person they would think I am crazy and they probably would lock me _in_ my room," I stated. "I don't have any parents," Jack stated. "I'm sorry," I said and then I added,"but you probably have lived a pretty long life though," I replied. "True," he stated. Then we started laughing.

It's weird that I only met him for like an hour and it feels like I could tell him anything. "What's your name?" Jack asked me. "Right I know your name, but you don't know mine. The name's Tulia," I responded. "Tulia...That is a pretty and unique name," Jack stated. Then out of nowhere Jack pushed me down in the snow wiggled his hand in the air which made it snow on us.

"Wow," I said trying to catch the snowflakes. Jack chuckled as he was watching me. Then the chuckle stopped and he was just looking at me like I was the only one who had seen him in awhile. "What?" I asked. "Nothing it's just that Nobody has seen me in awhile and it is nice to know I am not forgotten," He answered. "How could you be forgotten when you could do all these amazing things?" I asked him. "Minds work in weird ways sometime," he answered. "Hey if you think what I did was cool check this out." Then he grabbed, what looks like a Shepard hook and took off. He started to _fly _in a whirlwind of snow. He started to walk alongside the wall of my house like Spiderman. While he was running he tapped the side of the wall with his Shepard hook and it started frost the wall. Then he started to slide along it. Jack winked at me and then he jumped off and he started to fly around me. I giggled at him. "Look," he whispered. I shivered as I felt his cool breath. I looked at the wall and saw he made a star on the side of the wall. "Wow.." I said looking at it, "that is.. _amazing_!"

Jack smirked and he was on his side floating and than he turned upwards he smacked his face into the tree that was behind him. I was laughing hysterically by the time he acknowledged what happened. Before I knew what was happening I got hit by a snowball. I looked at him with a pout, and he was just leaning against the tree tossing another snowball in his hand with a smirk on his face. "It was only fair," Jack replied, I could hear the smile when he spoke. "Mmhm," I said, "I get your point don't laugh at other people's misfortune." I mocked saluted him when I said that. "That is right, and I also don't just want to drop this snowball because that will be a waste of a snowball," he said. "No, don't you even..." I was interrupted by a snowball whizzing past my face. "Oh... You are going to get it now," I said I grabbed a bunch of snow and threw at it his face but he moved just in time for the snow to just hit the tree. I looked around to see where he was, but I couldn't find him anywhere. "Are you looking for someone?" A voice behind me asked. I turned and he was just a few inches away from me. I just realized his lips were almost the same color as his hair.

I could hear him clear his throat and asked, "uh.. Do you want to dance?" "But there is no music," I said. " Do you really need music to dance?" Jack asked. I thought about it and said, "I guess and before you ask again, I'll have this dance with you." He had the biggest grin I had seen on him yet. It was beginning to sunset when we started to dance. I laid my head on his shoulder and we started to just spin in a circle. He made it snow gently on us and we both leaned into each other and then our lips met for the briefest of second and I acknowledged that his lips were softer than the snowflakes floating down around us. "Thank you Jack Frost. For everything I hope I get to see you again. You were the first person I could ever feel myself having a conversation with. I love you Jack Frost even if I won't see you again," I said. "And I with you. I love you too, Tulia. As the snow is white and I am still here I will make sure this won't be our last friendly meeting," Jack said. He gave a kiss on the cheek and he flew off to the clouds.

Now after that experience I knew two things; 1) All that science stuff about snow was wrong because I had met Jack Frost. 2) I love Jack Frost with all my heart.

* * *

_Okay, please tell me if this was bad or good or anything in between. Please be kind enough to leave a comment in that box down there._


End file.
